


Chosen

by thewitchofasgard



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Loki, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Teenage reader with teenage issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchofasgard/pseuds/thewitchofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your daydreams of your King unexpectedly become a sweet reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so please don't judge... Feedback is much appreciated.

You sit in your language arts class, bored with the discussion of the play you're reading: Oedipus by Sophocles. You begin to daydream, thinking of random things, allowing your mind to wander, until it wanders straight to Loki. Like always.  
Except this time, when you begin to imagine Loki appearing in the middle of your classroom, it actually happens.  
At first, you think it's your imagination, so you blink a few times and rub your eyes. But when your classmates start whispering and pointing at the front of the room, and your teacher jumps up and backs away, you realize he's actually there. And then he smirks at you.  
You stand up shakily, take a few steps to the front of the room, and then clap your right hand over your heart and kneel. You can feel his intense gaze boring into your head, but you keep your eyes fixed on his leather boots. After an awkward minute of you kneeling in front of your class, he speaks.  
"Stand, child."  
You stand, and then whisper, "my King, welcome back."  
He smiles slyly, his green eyes drilling into you. You look down quickly, trying not to smile and failing miserably.  
"Sweet Y/N, why will you not make eye contact with me? I have heard your wishes and your prayers, I would have thought you would be glad to see me."  
"Oh, my King, I am," you say quickly, glancing up but then away again. "It's just..."  
"What?" He demands.  
"You're quite intimidating," you whisper.  
"Um, I hate to interrupt, but I am calling the cops, I hope realized that," your teacher interjects, and you mentally facepalm. You had honestly forgotten you were in school.  
"No need," Loki laughs, "we were just leaving. Collect your belongings, Y/N."  
You walk with you head down to your seat, grab your backpack, and walk back to the front of the room, where Loki offers you his hand. You accept, and suddenly the world spins and the room fades away. When your vision is no longer fuzzy, you see you're standing in a beautiful living room.  
The walls are painted a soft creme color, the carpet a deep jade, and the sofa in the center is golden with green cushions. There are oak bookcases lining the walls stocked full of books, and in the corner is an oak dining table with six matching chairs. There are four doors, one on each wall. One is glass and leads out to a balcony, where you Loki is standing. You set your backpack on the floor by the sofa and go to join him.  
He turns and smiles at you when you open the door. "So, intimidating, am I?" He asks with genuine curiosity.  
"A bit," you admit with a smile and glance at the floor. Something about his smile causes butterflies to stir in your stomach. "Why did you bring me here? Why now? After all the times I've thought of you, all the times I've asked if you were real, what makes now different?" You ask.  
"I was waiting for the right moment," he says. "I needed to be sure you really had faith in me, and that you were really ready."  
"Why would you ever doubt my faith in you, my King?" You ask, a little disappointed. "Have I failed you?"  
"No, love, no, you have exceeded expectations. And call me Loki," he laughs as you stare at him, surprised by this gesture. And that he called you 'love.'  
"Okay, um, Loki, then what exactly did you bring me here for? And why right in the middle of school?"  
His smirk grows so wide it was all that was on his face. "I think you know the answer to that, Y/N. I have seen your thoughts, all of them, and they are ravishing," his eyes gleam hungrily.  
You stare down at the ground seven stories below and blush furiously. All of those smut imagines, all of that Tumblr porn, all of those nights thinking of him and...  
His hand on your should jolts you from your thoughts. "All of it," he whispers, spinning you so your back is against the railing and pressing himself into you. He places his hands on either side of your head and pulls it forward slightly, leaning his forehead against yours. "However, while I would greatly enjoy tearing you to pieces, I have also seen that you are pure. You have never been with another man, yes?"  
Your heart is beating so fast that you're sure he can feel it, and your breathing is shallow. His scent is intoxicating, a mixture of smoke and leather. Slowly, you answer with a small, "Yes," and he laughs almost sadly.  
"Why now are you afraid of me, Y/N? You called to me for so long, and now that I have finally seen your true beauty, you are scared?"  
"I am not scared of you, Loki," you sink your fingers into his soft hair as you speak. "I am scared of... This. Being with someone. I-I don't know why. I'm sorry."  
"Do not apologize, love. It is okay to feel that way. I can help you not to be scared, if you like," he offers hopefully, and you nod against his head and laugh.  
He smiles and unlocks your fingers from his hair, weaving his in instead. "Come, then," he says, and he leads you back into his chambers.


	2. Nervousness Is To Be Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki begins to teach you, and of course you're nervous, but you pick up on it quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the first of the smut!  
> Hehe, enjoy...

"What, now?" You ask nervously as he leads you directly through the largest door, which leads to his bedroom. There is a King-sized four-poster canopy bed taking up most of the room, with a dresser and vanity table on one wall and a walk-in closet on the opposite.  
"I do not see a better time," he answers, shaking his coat off of his shoulders. "You have much to learn. Care for some wine?"  
You shrug, wondering what the alcohol laws are on Asgard, and slip your hoodie off, laying it neatly over the chair at the vanity. There is a mirror attached to the table, and you look at your reflection, staring at your curves and wondering why he chose you. Of all the other girls, why you? You are nothing spectacular in your faded jeans, combat boots, and black t-shirt.  
Loki comes up behind you and sets two glasses of wine on the table before snaking his arms around your waist. "I chose you because you are spectacular. You just need help to see that. I will show you."  
"By reading my thoughts?" You ask sarcastically, leaning your head into his neck.  
"I believe it is only fair. You learned of me and my past through your 'movies,' so I learned of you through your thoughts."  
"You could've just asked me," you say, picking up your glass and taking a sip of the thick red liquid inside. It tastes sweet, like an assortment of fruits, but has a slightly bitter aftertaste.  
"This way was quicker. How does it taste?"  
"It's good," you reply, taking another drink. You don't realize that you're still leaning against him until the entire glass is gone. You set the empty glass back on the vanity and rub his arms with your palms, unsure of what to say or do.  
You watch each other's faces in the mirror until he smiles coyly at you and asks, "so, how about we begin your teaching?"  
You nod. He pushes you forward lightly and pulls your shirt over your head. Immediately, you move to cover yourself, but he laughs and catches your arms.  
"No, love, do not hide yourself from me. Embrace your body. You are beautiful, and I intend on making you see that. Now, what is this corset?" He asks, confused, pulling at the back of your lacy black bra.  
You reach up your back and unclip it. "It's called a bra," you say, "Midgardian women wear them to keep their breasts from hanging."  
"Hmm." He pulls you against him again, rubbing your stomach, but his armor is cold and you jump away. You turn to face him and silently start unfastening the many buckles and ties holding the gold onto his green tunic. Finally, the armor slides off his shoulders, and you set it on the chair. Then you pull at his shirt, knowing you can't reach to take it off him yourself.  
"Take it off," you say. "Please," you add, your already red cheeks burning brighter.  
He laughs and takes his shirt off, tossing it over yours on the chair. You stare wide-eyed at his perfectly sculpted muscles, each line popping against his pale skin as if draw on with a marker. You reach up and run your fingers along his abs, amazed at how perfect they look. Then you glance up at his face, your eyes lock, and you don't look away.  
Suddenly, he pulls you into him and kisses you, hard on the lips. You kiss back, a sudden fire lighting in your stomach. You _want_ this. You want it bad.  
He must still be listening to your thoughts, because he drags you to the bed without breaking the kiss. You kick awkwardly out of your boots and he pushes you playfully onto your back, your legs still hanging off the bed, and crawls over you. You giggle childishly as he pecks little kisses from your nose, down your neck, and across your collarbone.  
He lifts his head up to look at you and you take the opportunity to crawl backwards so your entire body is on the bed. He sits back on his knees and stares at you. You can see hunger and longing in his eyes, and you sit up.  
"Loki," you ask, "you say you know everything about me, so how long have you actually been watching me?"  
"Quite a long time," he admits, "I am sorry if it is strange for you."  
"It is, a bit, but I'll get over it," you smile.  
He smiles back, and then he pushes you back onto your back. His head, which is positioned right over your chest, dips down suddenly and attacks your breasts, licking and nipping at one nipple while he assaults the other with his fingers. Your eyes close, your back arches automatically, and you moan softly.  
He smiles against your skin and whispers, "it's a start, love. You still feel so tense, though. Relax, Y/N. I will not hurt you, trust me. Let your body do what it feels is right."  
You nod into the pillows and relax your body. You hadn't realized how tense you actually were until he said that, but now your muscles feel rubbery and you feel warmth pooling between your legs. You bend your knees so he lays on his stomach between your legs, still kissing your breasts.  
The fiery feeling in your stomach is building, and you feel the sudden need for contact between your legs. You squirm under his stomach, trying to create friction, and he laughs, picking his head up to look at you.  
"That was fast," he snickers.  
"Loki..." You whine, trying to wriggle out of your jeans, but he's too heavy and you're stuck. "Loki, please..."  
"Please what? Tell me what you want, love," he leans sideways on his elbow, making sure he can look you in the eye but still hold you still.  
You stare at him pleadingly, realizing that he won't do anything until you're explicit. You take a shaky breath, your cheeks burning, and say, "Loki, please take the rest of my clothes off and touch me. I need to feel you..."  
"Much better, Y/N," he smiles proudly at you, and then perches on his toes and slips your jeans off, catching your socks and balling them up inside the leg holes. Then he takes his time in removing your panties, which drives you crazy. You moan, trying to get him to go faster, but it doesn't work. He just snickers and glances at you through his crazy strands of hair. "Problem, love?"  
You growl impatiently and shoot up, catching him by surprise and causing him to fall over.  
As he catches his balance, you kick your panties onto the floor and jump onto his back.  
"What _are_ you doing, you silly girl?" He laughs, trying to shake you off. You snake your arms around his neck and nuzzle your nose into his hair.  
"You took too long," you hiss, using your toes to push his pants off of his hips.  
He manages to turn around and lays on his back, with you sitting on his stomach. You feel his member pressing up against your inner thigh, hard and huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention I like cliffhangers? Hehehe.


	3. Nothing Like The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows Reader how to have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, sorry about that last cliffhanger! (No I'm not;) ) But, enjoy the end of the first sexy session.

You run your fingers along his rib cage, tracing his muscles across his chest. He smiles serenely and closes his eyes, and you decide to try something: you gyrate your hips slowly and awkwardly, but you manage to hit your clit head-on and rub against his cock, causing you to moan loudly and him to bite his lip and groan.   
"That was... Very good, Y/N," he struggles to regain composure, but you ruin his effort by repeating the action several times in a row. You cry out in pleasure and collapse onto his chest, and he growls and flips you so he's on top again.   
He pushes your legs apart and you spread them willingly, unsure where this sudden boldness came from, and then you bend your knees so he has better access.   
You watch him warily as he takes in your sight, almost as an animal surveys its prey. He catches your gaze and smirks.  
"You smell ravishing, love," he sneers. "Shall I see how you taste?"  
You squirm and whimper, "please..." The heat in your stomach was becoming too much to bear.   
"As you wish," he whispers, and he dips his head down and licks your slit from back to front. You moan loudly, your back arching.   
He nips and swirls his tongue around your clit, causing you to shiver and twitch and make animalistic sounds you never knew you were capable of making. He teases your entrance, lapping up your wetness but not entering you.   
After another little while of this teasing, he sits back up, and you whimper at the loss of contact. Cold air rushes between your legs and you shiver, but Loki lays on top of you, carefully pressing his weight onto you so he doesn't hurt you.   
"Are you ready?" He asks, and you nod frantically. "It is going to hurt, I cannot stop that from happening, but if you relax and focus on me, I will try and distract you. Okay?"  
You nod again and take a shaky breath. He kisses you hard on the mouth, and you let your tongues collide as he slowly slips his hard cock into your folds. It is uncomfortable, but you focus on Loki's mouth, and how he is nibbling your bottom lip absentmindedly. He is focusing all of his strength on entering you slowly, without hurting you, and his muscles are screaming in protest. You begin to nip back at his lip to distract yourself, when a sudden searing pain between your legs causes you to yelp and bite down on Loki's lip. He shouts out and loses his balance, his full body weight falling onto you.   
"Loki! I'm sorry!" You shout, tears clouding your vision.   
"It was not your fault, my love, I am sorry," he grunts and starts to pull out of you, but you whimper and wrap your legs around his waist to stop him, wincing at this new pain.   
"No, please don't stop," you beg, and to add to the begging, you grind your hips into his. You let your head fall into the pillows.   
He resumes filling you slowly, until he is in you completely. You feel stretched and bloated, but at the same time, it's amazing. You smile at him to let him know that you're okay, and then he gyrates his hips and something magical happens. He hits every sensitive spot of yours inside and out, and you groan, throwing your head back and fisting your hands in the sheets. He repeats this action over and over, progressively getting faster and more forceful, until stars explode behind your eyelids and a scream rips from your throat. A second later, Loki comes, and the two of you ride the climax out together, his warm seed spilling inside of you.   
When it's over, he pulls out of you and falls onto the bed next to you, pulling you into his chest. You nuzzle your cheek into him and giggle as he kisses your sweat-damp hair.   
"That, my dear Y/N, was absolutely beautiful. You were amazing. Now, get some rest," he whispers, pulling a sheet across your bodies, and you drift peacefully to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww :') More to come!


End file.
